


date night

by twinsunsets



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Your Honor They Love Each Other, but they have fun anyways, din cant dance, luke cant dance, the writer cant dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsunsets/pseuds/twinsunsets
Summary: It's a date night. They dance. What else there is to say?
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 69





	date night

It’s a date night.

Date nights usually involve sitting outside the temple, not so far in the woods but far enough to feel surrounded by the true nature of Yavin IV: big, darkened trees moved by the gentle breeze of the moon’s nighttime, the sounds of wildlife singing harmoniously and the calming crackling of burning wood in front of them.

They can’t remember the exact moment when these meetings began. When they first met, they didn’t interact much during the day either because of Din not being very good at communication or Luke trying to give him space. 

They both went for walks at night though, to refresh themselves from the day and the thoughts inside their heads, and just like the wind, they flowed until they met each other's presence.

At first, their encounters were a little awkward, the intention was to be alone so coinciding paths was sort of like a breach of privacy. Din was just passing through when their wary gazes met by the fire Luke was sitting in front of. No one said a word but simply nodded at each other with Din leaving seconds later.

This eventually became a routine for them, and soon after, nodding transformed into spoken greetings.

Later, a _"would you like to stay?"_ from Luke. Din had stayed.

After that, their meetings started to be longer. One hour, two, three— “ _oh” Luke had said, chuckling “it’s dawn.”_

With passing months and frequent company, they also started to know each other’s hearts and minds.

Some days they talked about silly things and adventure stories, sharing a laugh or a thousand—" _a_ krayt dragon _? Really?” “It took weeks to get all that stinky fluid off my armor. I hated it.”_

Some days were harder, nightmares in the tip of their tongues. Conversations full of loss and grief, with tears threatening to spill. Their mere presence was each other’s gentle comfort.

Some days were silent. No one needed to share a word. Instead, they shared looks, heartbeats, hand squeezes, a tiny golden smile, and an embarrassed helmet tilt. Those days, the fire did all the talk.

It was a date night when Din Djarin finally told Luke his name.

It was a date night when Luke told him he may be a little bit in love with Din and they touched foreheads.

It was a date night when Din took off his helmet in front of Luke, blue eyes became watery, overwhelmed with such an act of _trust._

And it was that same date night that they kissed each other’s lips for the first time. Muttering nothing more than _I love you’s_ between breaths.

-

Tonight is one of those silent ones, they are sitting side by side, bumping shoulders and knees, helmet and lightsaber aside, looking at the fire while the wind sings and the trees sway. Luke is humming a melody.

Din is watching with a tilted head, curious. Luke watches back, understanding— _what are you humming?_ and shrugs putting on a playful smile that makes his nose crinkle.

They still don't talk, Luke is keeps humming and now is swaying his body a little, truly enjoying the soft melody coming from his throat. Din closes his eyes, appreciating the moment too. He grabs his partner’s hand but suddenly, Luke stops.

Outraged by the act, Din snaps his head to Luke, only to see him grinning mischievously. Looks like he has an idea. Din has conflicted feelings when Luke has an idea.

Especially when it involves _that_ smile.

Like reading Din’s thoughts or sensing him through the Force—he is still not sure— Luke stands up before he says something. Without letting go Din’s hand, Luke makes him stand up too. He awkwardly follows.

Facing each other, Luke puts his arms around Din’s neck and stares at him, blue eyes lightly illuminated by the orange and yellows of the fire. Din stares back, still not knowing what his partner is about to do but drops his hands on Luke’s hips. A gesture that comes naturally, like returning them to where they belong.

Luke keeps looking at him, smirking. Din is looking back.

Luke starts swaying slowly, tentatively. Din is confused.

“What…are you doing.” Din finally asks.

“Dancing…I guess.” Luke answers, without stopping. His experience in dancing equals zero but this was an impulse idea, and he doesn’t think when it involves impulse ideas. He looks at Din’s perplexed face and senses discomfort through the Force. He starts regretting his decision and stops.

“Hey, I’m sorry I should have---” Luke starts.

“It’s fine. I just. I’ve never done this.”

“Me neither,” Luke chuckles. “but no one is looking. Worst case scenario, we trip and fall on top of each other.” He grins, “…that doesn’t sound like a worst-case scenario, actually.”

Din huffs a laugh.

“Do you want to try?”

Din wants to try. If it’s with Luke, he’s willing to try anything.

He nods.

They start moving again and this time Din tries to follow Luke’s movements. His armor and inability to dance makes his steps stiff and awkward but hey, he’s trying his best. Also, Luke looks absolutely smitten.

Din gives him a shy, crooked smile. “I’m sorry, I’m no good—

“Oh, don’t you dare apologize Din Djarin” and Luke kisses him.

It’s a chaste kiss but filled with a million _thank you’s_ for—once again—Din’s trust. No matter if it’s a name, a helmet, or a dance, Luke _knows_ the meaning of these actions—that is, Din’s openness to him— and he wouldn’t change them for _anything, absolutely anything_ in this universe.

After they part from the kiss, Luke gets closer to Din; hands touching the back of his head, fingers going through his hair, changing their pace to something smoother, quicker.

Din melts with the touch and this time he circles his hands around Luke’s lower back, pulling him even closer. They keep moving side by side, now more relaxed with their feet taking clumsy steps here and there.

Luke starts humming that tune again and everything feels right. 

They dance and dance in little circles, bodies encasing and belonging, motions filled with raw intimacy.

They keep going like that for who knows how long, in that little universe of theirs, feeling each other’s warmth. Luke rests his head on Din’s shoulder, and he rests his cheek on Luke’s golden strands.

Din looks at the starry night and thanks the Force or whatever magic entity in the universe for the bright presence in his arms, for the sparkling sensation in his chest and the wobble in his knees whenever Luke Skywalker just… _is._

“I love you too.” Luke says.

Din smiles. Jedi.

It’s a date night when they dance for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thank you very much for reading this <3
> 
> i had the idea for this fic when i listened to stolen dance by milky chance and make love by daft punk one after the other. i don't think i made justice to the visual i had of these two while listening but still. i enjoyed writing this and i hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> also luke's humming make love but like, in a slower, elongated way?? idk how to explain it in english but try to hum the song and that's it


End file.
